You're My Heart, You're My Soul
| Genre = | Length = 5:35 | Label = | Writer = Steve Benson | Producer = Steve Benson | This single = "You're My Heart, You're My Soul" (1984) | Next single = "You Can Win If You Want" (1985) }} "You're My Heart, You're My Soul" is the first single by German duo Modern Talking released off their debut album The 1st Album. The single was released on 29 October 1984 but entered the top 40 in Germany on 21 January and entered the top 10 at no. 9 in Germany on 28 January 1985, . Officialcharts.de. GfK Entertainment. almost 3 months after its release date. It took another 5 weeks for the single to reach the top of the German single chart, . Officialcharts.de. GfK Entertainment. it spent six weeks at the number one position in Germany and total of 25 weeks within the German Single Chart eventually reaching a gold status for selling well over 250,000 units at home. "You're My Heart, You're My Soul" is considered their best-selling single to date with worldwide sales said to exceed 8 million copies. The single was also certified gold in France and sold about 715,000 units in this country. The music video of the single was shot in 1984 at the RTL studios in Luxembourg. The single was re-released in 1998, "You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98" for the duo's reunion. The single in a newer package gained a similar success again earning them a platinum-award for selling over 500,000 units in Germany alone. . Track listing 7" (Hansa 106 884) (BMG) 29.10.1984 12" (Hansa 601 496) (BMG) 29.10.1984 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |- You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98 |Writer = Dieter Bohlen |Producer = Dieter Bohlen |Last single = "Locomotion Tango" (1988) |This single = "You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98" (1998) |Next single = "Brother Louie '98" (1998) }} You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98 is Modern Talking's first single released from the seventh album Back for Good, and it's the first single after their reunion in 1998. This is the re-packaged version of the original "You're My Heart, You're My Soul", which was released in 1984. "You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98" was released on 16 March 1998. It entered the top 5 in number of countries including Germany, Switzerland, Austria, France, while entering the top 10 in many others including Sweden and Finland. In Germany, the single entered the top 10 on 6 April 1998, . Officialcharts.de. GfK Entertainment. it peaked at number 2 the following week. . Officialcharts.de. GfK Entertainment. After spending 10 weeks within the top 10, it eventually earned a platinum-award for selling over 500,000 units in Germany alone. In France, "You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98" peaked at no. 3 eventually earning a gold-award for selling over 250,000 units. . SNEP. Disque en France. Track listing ;CD-Single Hansa 74321 58884 2 (BMG) 16.03.1998 ;CD-Maxi Hansa 74321 57357 2 (BMG) / EAN 0743215735724 16.03.1998 Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Cover versions The song has been covered by number of artists. Selected list of cover versions can be found below: *Thomas Anders: In 2006, Modern Talking's former lead vocalist, Thomas Anders, recorded a jazz version of the song on his album "Songs Forever". *Bolenski Beat (German trance project) *Da Flow (hip hop version) *Derrière Le Miroir *Et Cetera *Engelbert Humperdinck *James Last Orchestra (instrumental version) *Leningrad Cowboys recorded the song in 2006 for the release of their album Zombie's Paradise. *Moving Heroes in 2010. The song was released on the album "Born To Win (Ukrainian release)". References External links *Modern talking chart positions * * Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1998 singles Category:Engelbert Humperdinck songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Hansa Records singles Category:Modern Talking songs Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Song recordings produced by Dieter Bohlen Category:Songs written by Dieter Bohlen Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles